theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 25, 2016/Chat log
8:19 Williamm258 hi 8:26 Dragonian King hi will Welcome to TAWW chat 9:18 Flower1470 Ty for letting me know about zexal abridged Silly Hey Silly and Will Cfljony22 has entered chat. 9:18 Flower1470 Hey Jony 9:21 Dragonian King hi lily hey jony 9:21 Cfljony22 I literally have to memorize 28 vocab words have dinner take a shower blend my protien shake work tf out take out my dog and i want to get like more than 5 hours of sleep IM NOT CUT OUT FOR THIS CRAP I WAKE UP AT 6:30 HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS 9:24 Flower1470 and you said that you would do a week's worth of homeschool work in one day hmm 9:26 Cfljony22 well thats different i would pick a day where i dont have anything to do like a tuesday and spend like 17 hours on in continuously do that 2 days a week and spend the rest litterally doing what i gotta do EASY 9:33 Dragonian King ok here's a solution take your blender into the shower and eat dinner in the shower while blending your protein shake then lift weights while you walk your dog that should cut a lot of time off 9:40 Cfljony22 your a genius heck next time i make toast i might as well do it when im in the bath am i right? 9:40 Flower1470 that's something i would do 9:41 Cfljony22 when i was little i hand no idea sticking a fork in the toaster was dangerous i did it like 5 times to get the bread out i really dont know how im alive tbh 9:45 Williamm258 bye guys 9:45 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:47 Flower1470 ooo 9:48 Cfljony22 wait i forgot im a memory world champion lol my memory is ridiculously detailed and good i rememver for my history final we had to learn every country in the world i didnt study i just looked at the map 15 min before the class started I GOT ONE HUNNED UP IN THAT HO thats the only reason i got a B in that class i gtg if im actually gonna do all that tho 9:51 Flower1470 gl 9:51 Dragonian King ok gl 9:51 Cfljony22 i mean we could still talk IF we had skype but hey Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered chat. 9:51 Flower1470 lol 9:51 Cfljony22 ONE LAST THING Lily 9:52 Flower1470 oo- 9:52 Cfljony22 Silly 9:52 Flower1470 what 9:52 Cfljony22 i want you take a breif second to just appreciate 9:52 Flower1470 breif 9:52 Cfljony22 that you both get to EXPEREINCE 9:52 Dragonian King experience jony we get it bye 9:52 Cfljony22 THE GIFT OF JONY DRINK IT INNNNN MANNNNNN 9:52 Flower1470 yawn Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:52 Flower1470 ooo 9:54 Dragonian King was there a gift receipt 9:55 Flower1470 i didnt get one :/ 9:55 Dragonian King aww i was hoping we could get an exchange i gtg, bye lily 10:12 Flower1470 bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:14 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2016